Bad Idea
by GailTheFish
Summary: CJ and Toby one-shot.


"Come on, it's a bad idea." CJ murmured, Toby having leaned over to kiss her from his spot beside her on the bed.

"What? You're already here on my bed." He replied nonchalantly.

"Doing work, not other things." She commented, gesturing to papers sat around them.

"We aren't really getting much work done," he motioned to his empty writing pad, "And, you're a good kisser."

"So we should make out?" she questioned, almost in Press Secretary mode.

"And other things." He said softly, suggestively.

CJ met his lips once more. "It's a bad idea."

He wrapped his arms around her, slipping his wedding ring off and onto the bedside table behind her, all the while engaged in their kissing.

Minutes later, they were still making out ardently, and the pair manoeuvred their bodies to find a more comfortable position. She felt far too enthralled to even consider how bad an idea it was by this point.

Toby pinned CJ's arms down beside her; he was half straddling her lap and their tongues were still wrestling furiously in a series of lustful kisses.

"Oh god, Toby," she groaned against his lips and he smirked as she involuntarily grinded her hips into him.

Her fingers fumbled with his shirt and his found her blouse. Seconds after, they were devoid of their clothes and continued kissing, hands now exploring each other fervently.

"You're so gorgeous." he grumbled between the kisses he scattered across her body.

She simply hummed in response, a hand moving to stroke his erection.

Toby moaned loudly and she smiled at his response to her mere touch.

Ceasing her movements, he took the opportunity to appreciate the growing heat he could feel from between her thighs. Rough fingers brushing into her core, eliciting soft gasps from her lips.

Their eyes met and he could read the passion in hers, knowing like him that she was close.

He quickly moved so CJ could sit upon him and sink down onto his erection with ease, her legs becoming wrapped around his back

Thrusts began slow, a steady rhythm. Toby reached to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples, enjoying the near-scream that came from her mouth and the way she began quickening their pace.

Harder and faster they moved: his hands on her ass, cupping and squeezing; her nails fumbling through his hair and then scratching across his back

They rocketed towards their climax, both groaning and practically chanting out each other's names into his bedroom. Bodies glistened with sweat, they continued to spiral through a high before collapsing against each other with heavy sighs.

"How come we've never done this before?" Toby gestured between their two naked bodies sprawled across his bed moments later.

"Yes we have." CJ told him, voice half muffled in his shoulder.

"Sober?" he questioned.

"Oh, no then."

"It was nice," he commented.

CJ met his gaze, astounded. "Nice? Toby I've never came like that in my life. It was fucking amazing that's what it was."

"You're so much better with words." he replied dismissively.

"Says the writer." she said dryly.

Toby chuckled briefly.

"Seriously though, why don't we do this more often?"

"Because of that," she absentmindedly pointed in the direction of his wedding ring on the bedside cabinet.

"I'm divorced!" he said, an exasperated tone.

"Then act like it." CJ huffed, pulling slightly away from him in response.

"What?" he looked into her gaze, speaking innocently.

"Don't be coy with me," she warned, "I want more of you, God I do, but the ring's still on your finger and I'm not convinced you're not still in love with her."

"I'm not." he told her.

"I'm not playing second fiddle. I care too much about you, about us, to grow bitter over that." CJ's voice grew as she spoke.

"And that's why you only come near me when you're drunk?" his tone contrasted softly.

"Well I didn't know we could fuck like that," she smirked.

"I'm full of surprises." A ghost of a grin formed on his face.

Toby then reached out for his wedding ring to throw it into the trash can. Well, next to the trash can.

Sniggering at his faulty aim, CJ simply moved back close.


End file.
